It's Never Too Late
by Radical Princess
Summary: Strange happenings, Mysterious appearances. They all seem to be linked to the discovery of a grave...


Disclaimer- I don't own any of J.K Rowling's characters. I don't own Hogwarts. I don't own anything that you read in the books or saw in the movies. I do kinda own the plot and a few characters.

Authors Note- yay, new story! Anyway, now I will tell you something that you should know. The start of this story is a little boring, but important. Please don't think that the whole story will be boring just cause the start is. I had to find somewhere to start this story so I started it here. Please, be gentle, it's my first Mystery story. I realize that some characters may be OOC, I'm sorry, I tried my hardest. Please review! Anyway, now I will begin!!!

It's Never Too Late

Chapter 1 -When following leads to strange findings

"Fine," Hermione yelled at Ron, "Why did you get me to help you with your homework in the first place if you don't want to change anything that I tell you too?" She stormed out of the Gryffindor common room.

Ron got up hesitantly, he looked back at Harry. "I should follow her shouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged, "Suppose so." He got up too. "I'll come with you; it'll be a break from homework."

Ron smiled gratefully at him. He didn't really want to be alone with Hermione when she was mad at him. They both made their way out of the common room, there were quite a few people looking at them, Hermione had yelled after all.

"Do you know where she'll be?" Ron asked Harry.

"She's probably gone outside to the grounds." He replied. They walked down the many flights of stair and then out of the door. Ron saw Hermione standing next to a tree beside the lake.

"Hermione," He called out to her "I'm sorry."

She looked at him angrily. "Go away." She yelled and started to walk away from them.

Ron sighed and followed. "Hermione," he called again. "Please, I was being stupid, just forgive me and then we can be friends again." Hermione didn't even turn around this time. She just kept walking.

"Ron." Harry whispered harshly. "That is about the worst way to make up."

Ron looked at him annoyed. "Well how else do I do it?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione," He yelled. "Ron is very sorry and he promises that he'll listen to you from now on, don't you Ron."

"Yeah, I promise." Ron yelled. Hermione was still walking and they were still following her. "Come on... I'm sorry..." Hermione stopped and looked back at them, giving them enough time to catch up.

"Do you forgive me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Fine, ok, I forgive you" Hermione sighed.

"Have we been here before?" Harry asked suddenly, turning around.

Hermione looked around her. "No, I don't think so... we must walked really far away, I wasn't really paying any attention to where we were going."

"Maybe we're out of the Hogwarts grounds." Ron suggested.

"Maybe...." Hermione looked back and far away they could see the castle of Hogwarts. "We should go back."

Harry looked around the deserted meadow area. "This place is so cool" He whispered. "It's so silent and quiet."

Hermione was starting to get restless. "Come on. Let's go back." She pleaded.

"Wait." Harry said. "Let's just walk to the top of that hill, maybe we could see the whole of Hogwarts from there. We'll go back after that." Harry added, seeing that Hermione was going to protest.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but we're going back after that." Harry nodded and began to lead the way up the hill.

"It feels like no one has been here in years." Ron said softly.

"I know." Harry agreed. "Like in those movies when they're all alone in a deserted plain."

"What's a movie?" Ron asked.

"It's just this muggle thing." Hermione said quickly. "Let's go back, I don't like it."

"Hermione, we're nearly at the top."

They got to the top and looked back over the landscape. Harry was right; they could see all of Hogwarts from the top. They were a long way from the castle. The wind was blowing strongly into their faces. Hermione hair was flying everywhere, so she turned around, and walked towards the tree, hoping to get out of the wind.

A few seconds later, Ron and Harry heard her scream. "Hermione, what is it?" Ron said urgently as they ran over to Hermione. She was standing next to tree and looking at something on the floor. Harry traced her line of vision and saw a rectangular rock sticking up from the ground. And although it was covered with years of the tree shedding its leaves, he knew immediately what it was. It was a grave. And on the headstone he could make out the words-

_Godric Gryffindor._

_I never meant to, I never thought._

_I'm sorry, Forgive me..._

The writing was etched in, probably by a sharp stone.

"Goderic Gryffindor..." Harry said slowly. "I never knew he was buried here..."

"No one did." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, what do you mean." Ron asked.

"Well, no one ever found Goderic's body. They just assumed he was dead because no one saw him for a long time. So they made a grave for him in the cemetery, to be polite. His grave was with the other four founders, in a famous cemetery in England..." Hermione trailed off

"So they made a grave without his body, but what if he was still alive, how did they know he was dead?" Ron asked again.

"Well they had lots of people search for him, and his body. I can't believe they didn't look here."

"But then where is here." Harry said looking around. Hermione shrugged.

"So they never found Goderic's body, but they made him a grave with the other four founders." Ron repeated.

"That's what I said." Hermione was still looking uneasily at the headstone.

"But then we come here, and find his...real...grave...?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer.

"Let's go. We have to tell Dumbledore." Hermione started to make her way down the hill, Ron and Harry followed without a word.

As they reached the bottom of the hill Harry looked up and could see the figure of a girl in a white dress bent over the grave, weeping. "I'm sorry." The girl whispered into the wind. "I didn't see them coming..."


End file.
